


Relaxation in the Glade

by AzureMagician



Series: Adventures in Mareth [2]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/AzureMagician
Summary: The Champion meets a friendly rabbit-morph while strolling through the forest.





	Relaxation in the Glade

Today should have been calm.

 

A walk through the forest, nothing thrilling. You wanted to relax after shutting down the factory—your victory left you exhausted. When you weren’t dealing with the tentacle beasts and other nuisances that hid themselves among the trees, the forest was the most pleasant place in Mareth. Beautiful flowers, a soft breeze dancing through the leaves, damp grass underneath your feet. It was the one area in this hellish land where you could feel at peace.

 

You weren’t expecting a visitor in your favorite glade.

 

Rabbit ears, their fur grayish pink. They’re the first trait of this stranger you notice. Next you take in their skin, smooth and tan. They’re not wearing a shirt, or anything at all from what you can see. Your eyes reach their lower half, covered in more fur. You see a round, fluffy tail and thick leporine legs.

 

Their ears twitch; did they hear you? The mysterious figure turns around, revealing their—or rather, his—face. His features are soft, with a round chin, a pink little nose and long whiskers. Rose eyes, glowing with curiosity, meet yours. You feel him examining you in return.

 

A meek ‘hello’ leaves your lips.

 

His nose twitches in excitement and his ears perk up. He hops over, only taking three leaps before he’s right in front of you. He’s shorter than you, about 4’10”. His ears bump into your face, tickling your nose. You can’t help but laugh as he tilts his head left and right while he looks over you, though you’re unsure if it’s from amusement or nervousness.

 

Wanting to break the ice, you tell him your name, then ask for his. He’s silent for a moment.

 

“Clover.” His voice is soft, hushed.

 

What an adorable name! You tell him so, and you hear the delight in your voice. A rosy blush spreads across his cheeks.

 

“T-thank you.”

 

He covers his eyes with his ears, embarrassment overwhelming the poor lagomorph. It’s sweet, but you feel guilty for making him feel so flustered. You’re both quiet for minutes, the chirping of distant birds the only sound breaking the silence. Finally, his composure restored, he lets go of his ears and speaks. His eyes are still closed.

 

“Would you…”

 

He pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing.

 

“Would you like to breed, please?”

 

Only now do you notice his pink prick peeking through his fur. Bunny-morphs…

 

His proposal fails to shock you, even with his previous self-consciousness. You feel your face flush as you laugh it off, so the offer must interest some part of you. He  _ is  _ cute.

 

He frowns as he waits for your answer. He’s brave enough to look at you again.

 

You came to this forest to take a break, so why not have some fun?

 

You grab onto his hand and glide it over to your breast. He squeaks in surprise, blushing redder as he squeezes. After a few experimental squishes he takes the other in his free hand and fondles it too. His dick pokes against your thigh, now fully out of its hiding place. He nibbles at your neck, his front teeth tickling your skin. Pleased little moans escape your lips as his hands and mouth play with you.

 

With a gentle push you tumble to the ground. He hovers over you, tugging at your robes until they come off, leaving you in nothing but your panties. Your garment clings to your folds as his mouth nears, your excitement making you wet. He pulls them off with his teeth, freeing your pussy.

 

He pulls your legs apart and dives in.

 

Instead of easing in like you’d expect, he wastes no time in pumping into you. You’re caught off guard by how  _ fast _ he is! You hang onto him for dear life as he pounds away.

 

Your breasts bob up and down, their movement almost hypnotic. Milk begins to leak from them; you started lactating after your last pregnancy. He laps at a nipple, drinking from you between each thrust.

 

“Breed… Must… Breed!!”

 

His mantra quickens along with his thrusts. You didn’t believe he could go faster but he does. The smell of your sex fills the air, and it and his chanting are all you can think about.

 

He lets out one last grunt as he comes inside you.

 

Or at least, you thought that was the end, but he keeps going even through his orgasm. His endurance is incredible! And right as you were getting tired…

 

This goes on for another 30 minutes, maybe an hour. Maybe even two hours! Time is a haze as you’re together with this bunny. You’ve come twice or thrice but he has yet to tire. You’re about to give up hope when he  _ finally _ slows down, soon coming to a stop.

 

He falls into your breasts, the last of his energy spent. You pat his head, giving the base of each of his ears a good scratch. Seems he  _ really _ enjoys that, judging from the thumping of his foot against the ground. You lie there in silence, the dewy grass feeling chill against your backside.

 

“Thank you… For that…” he mumbles between your boobs. He lifts his head up, looking into your eyes. “That was, uh, quite the introduction.”

 

You giggle and tell him not to worry about it; this wasn’t the first time you had sex with a complete stranger in this land, and surely won’t be the last. He rises and you get your clothes together.

 

“I’m sure our children will be cute!” he says, right before hopping off. You wave goodbye as he bounces off into the bushes.

 

Your children. You wonder if you should stop getting knocked up all the time. You stare at your stomach and ponder a moment before heading back to camp. You’re ready to sleep that marathon off.


End file.
